


Yuletide vs. The Zombie Apocalypse

by mjules



Category: RPF #yuletide
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjules/pseuds/mjules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wins? We may never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuletide vs. The Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truth/gifts).



(9:02:08am) **The topic for #yuletide is ZOMBIE ATTACK! News at 11.**

(9:04:50am) **mode (+o Guest7128) by Snow-Queen**

(9:04:55am) **you are now known as Truth**

(9:05:06am) ****Snow-Queen hug-attacks**

(9:05:10am) **Snow-Queen: **Truth!  Are you okay?

(9:09:56am) **Snow-Queen:** Truth?

(9:11:01am) **mjules:** Have we heard from anyone else yet?

(9:12:56am) **kristin:** i think stars was in earlier, but it’s just the bot now.

(9:13:06am) **mjules:** That’s… alarming.

(9:14:10am) **Snow-Queen:** Shu had to leave.  Her battery was getting low and she couldn’t plug in. Aeiouna got cut-off mid-sentence.  I’m worried about that.

(9:15:05am)** kristin: **maybe her battery ran low too. we can hope.

(9:16:07am)** mjules:** Wasn’t she having problems with her power cord earlier? Back before the archive went live?

(9:16:58am)** Snow-Queen:** Yeah, she was.  Right now I’m more worried about Truth.

(9:17:02am)** **Snow-Queen pokes Truth**

(9:21:03am) **mjules:** You know what I don’t understand?  Why people are losing power/internet.  Are the zombies eating the cords or WHAT?

(9:22:01am)** wrabbit:** Jules, I think it is mostly that no one is around to keep things running and fix bugs.  And yeah, sometimes the zombies are destroying things.

(9:23:05am)** mjules:** I think I like zombie apocalypses better when they’re in fiction. :(

(9:25:06am) ****sleepfighter (_kuu@68.11.30 sff.irc.net_) has entered the room**

(9:25:09am) **mode (+o sleepfighter) by Snow-Queen**

(9:26:10am) **mjules:** goddamn it, Snow, how do you always beat me?  It’s a zombie apocalypse! You could let me win at least once before we’re all DEAD.

(9:27:11am)** sleepfighter:** Hi guys, what’s up?

(9:27:12am) **kristin:** don’t worry jules. the zombies will eat snow first. it started in DC.

(9:28:13am) **Snow-Queen: **I am still in Chicago. :-p

(9:29:15am)** mjules:** They’ll eat her first, anyway. She’s the rocket scientist. Her brains are tastier than mine. I’m just a psychologist.

(9:29:16am) **wrabbit:** fighter, you haven’t heard about the zombies?

(9:30:00am) **you are now known as ZombieTruth**

(9:30:48am) **Snow-Queen:** …Truth?

(9:31:02am) **mjules:** Hey, that’s not funny.

(9:32:07am)** ZombieTruth:** What are you guys talking about, zombies?

(9:33:15am) **kristin:** omg, truth. don’t you watch tv? zombies in dc, london, paris, los angeles, sydney.

(9:34:08am) **ZombieTruth:** OK now you’re just being silly. 

(9:34:48am)** mjules:** It’s all stars’s fault, asking for pandemic fic for yuletide.  Zombie virus, wtf.

(9:35:01am) **wrabbit:** Hey you guys I’ajlakdsjfadsl;g;asdf

(9:35:02am) ****wrabbit has left the room (_quit: connection reset by peer_)**

(9:35:23am) **mjules:** oh fuck

(9:35:24am) **Snow-Queen:** Eeeeeeeeeeeeek

(9:35:25am) **kristin:** oh shi

(9:35:25am) ****kristin has left the room (_quit: connection reset by peer_)**

(9:35:26am) ****mjules has left the room (_quit: connection reset by peer_)**

(9:36:07am) **sleepfighter:** okay that’s just terrifying.

(9:37:00am) ****sleepfighter has left the room (_quit: connection reset by peer_)**

(9:37:28am) **ZombieTruth:** omg! Snow! If this is a joke you’re playing—

(9:37:29am) ****Snow-Queen has left the room (_quit: connection reset by peer_)**

(9:37:37am) **you have been disconnected from chat (_quit_)**


End file.
